edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora Morrison-Black
"My mothers worked too hard for me not to be great." Cora is the daughter of Junior Deputy Alissa Morrison and Gun for Hire Jess Black. Early Life Cora was both planned but not planned in a way. Doctors told her mother Alissa that due to her endometriosis there was a slim chance she'd ever end up pregnant. So imagine the surprise and happiness both of her mothers felt when finding out Alissa was pregnant. She was born on July 4th, during Nick Rye's BBQ, and like how Alissa helped Kim and Nick when their daughter was born, they both helped get her to the clinic with a slightly panicked Jess. Her middle name was chosen after Gun For Hire Adelaide Drubman due to her relationship with Alissa's cousin Samantha. She was raised in Hope County, surrounded by everyone who had helped her mothers during the whole problem with Eden's Gate back in 2018. Later Life Cora was raised with a love of nature. She went camping every weekend with either Alissa and Jess or Carmina Rye and their friends. Her first ever job was at the gas station just outside Fall's End at 15 years old. Since she was 8, she's had a crush on Nikki but didn't tell her until her 18th birthday, finding out that Carmina liked her in return. Once she turned 18, she took the dispatch job at the Hope County Sheriff's Department where her mother Alissa now works as the Sheriff. Physical Description Thanks to artificial insemination from one of Alissa's non-blood cousins, Cora is able to look like both Alissa and Jess. She is more similar to Jess in looks except for her Emerald Green eyes and freckles which she inherited from Alissa. She's just an inch shorter than her mother Alissa but unlike her mothers, her hair style isn't long.She has an undercut lapped over to one side and shaved cleanly on the other side. Her first tattoo was of two wolves with their noses touching and a little heart above them, she states it represents her mothers. Personality and Traits Where Cora looks like Jess, her personality is as lot more like Alissa's. She's calmer and she has a long fuse, so it takes her a while to really snap in anger. She has shown to be defensive when people judge the fuck she has two mothers, cause all that matters to her is that they love and care for her while loving each other. She came out as a lesbian when she was 13 but never had a girlfriend, probably Jess' fault, until Carmina told her she liked her when she turned 18. Skills and Abilities With moms like Alissa and Jess, she's skilled in everything archery and camping. She knows how to fly a helicopter thanks to Auntie Adelaide, knows how to sharp shoot thanks to Auntie Grace, and she might know how to start a large fire thanks to Uncle Sharky but don't tell Jess. Cora learned parkour, often using it to climb up trees to hide and hunt animals. Relationships Alissa Morrison & Jess Black She's very close with her mothers and loves them dearly. Alissa is a somewhat laid back mom while Jess is a bit more over protective and is most likely 99% of the reason she never had a girlfriend before she turned 18. She'd never ask for anyone else to raise her. She loves that every weekend they either go hunting, fishing, or camping together because if gives them family time, with the occasional Nikki in tow, but she loves how her mothers raised her. Monika Morrison & Nikolai Rasputin Since they're her only grandparents, she's spoiled. She often goes to Seattle for a month during the summer to stay with them, before they both moved to Hope County but once they moved twenty minutes away from her home, she visited every day or every other day just to hang out with them for a little while. Carmina Rye Carmina and Cora were raised as best friends, Nick and Kim often bringing their daughter for "play dates" and they went to the same schools and Carmina protected Cora in High School, until she graduated because she's two years older, but after graduating, she picked her up every day after school to bring her home. Neither of them knew they both had a crush on each other until Carmina gathered the courage to tell Cora on her 18th birthday. So imagine her surprise when learning Cora has been crushing on her for the past 10 years. Trivia * As a child, she loved chicken nuggets in ramen. As an adult....yeah she still eats chicken nuggets in ramen. * Lucked out and didn't get her mother Alissa's endometriosis condition. * Her god parents are Nick and Kim Rye (Chosen by Jess) then Samantha Burke, Adelaide Drubman, and Grace Armstrong (Chosen by Alissa) * When she and her friends do bonfires, she might use the technique her Uncle Sharky taught her. This is why she's no longer allowed to have a flamethrower. * Loves animals,Boomer and Cerberus were her first dogs and Peaches was her first cougar. Jess and Alissa freaked when she tried to bring home a baby wolverine when she was 9 though. All she heard was Jess screaming something about a demon. * If she had a spirit animal, it'd be a Wolverine. * Plans on getting matching tattoos with her mothers, she won't be as tattooed as Alissa but she wants a couple. Category:Characters Category:GirlZombieSlayer